Like Father, Like Daughter II: CREEPERHAZARD
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: An experimented Creeper breaks loose from a lab and finds Cedric and Susie as it's main victims. Now the Lucario and the Enderman must do everything they can to defeat the horrible creature and bring peace back to the world. Mild language and Violence.
1. A Nightmare is born

Somewhere in an unknown location between the border of Viridian city and Minecraftia was a hidden labratory named 'Area 78' but was nicknamed 'Black Aperture'. In one of the facilities of the lab was a highly secured prison cell with a odd looking creature grazing on the grass, it was a creeper, but it was no ordinary creeper: on it's back was a metal corset with syringes of unknown fluid that had been injected into the creature were fixed on the corset. From a bullet proof glass window, two scientists gave watch.

"What are the results so far?" asked one of the scientists

"Well we haven't found anything strange yet but we may get something"

That was when the drugged kamikaze mob began to twitch uncontrolably, foaming at the mouth. Thinking it was the effects of the strange fluids: the scientist sent out a security guard to attempt to tranquilize the rabid monster. Unfortunately, the dart's gave no effect and only caught the insane creeper's attention. Within minutes, the drugged beast leaped onto the gaurd and extracted large claws from it's legs and began to maul the gaurd to death. Luckily, the creature was immediately shot down as a last resort by another fellow security before the other guard was killed. Hours later, the whole security broke for lunch, they had conversations on how stupid the experiment with the drugged creeper was. They began to make jokes about the scientists who had thought of the idea until the security guard that was attacked earlier began to convulse and coughed up blood. The seizure stricken gaurd collapsed onto the table with the others watching in horror as they suddenly noticed something poking at the suffering gaurd's chest. With one massive splash of blood, the gaurd's chest burst open revealing what looked like a deformed creeper fetus with shrap jagged teeth that snarled and screeched, the guard's struggling lessened from blood loss as the deformed creature crawled out of the open chest and bolted away into the distance. Out of shock and horror, the guard's were not able to fully figure what had happened.  
One of the guard's told one of the scientists what had happened and took a sample of the drugged creeper's corpse. In the microscope was something the scientist could not believe. The microscope revealed what looked like triangular microbes with barbed hairs, after some research they finally discovered the most horrifying disease ever known to man.

It was a disease named 'Lithium Carbonate'

When the creeper was drugged, the fluids injected into it formed into a mass of bacteria and eventually into a virus. When the gaurd was attacked, the virus had spread from the creeper's barbed legs and into the gaurds system. Then the virus began to slowly feed off the gaurd's internal organs and eventually formed into an egg cell which in turn released the creeper fetus. However, the newborn monster was not infected with the virus meaning that the virus would only take effect on one subject, the guard. Unfortunately, the whole group had now realised they had created a monster which had now escaped the labratory and roaming the outside world, in a few minutes from now: the newborn creeper would grow and brutally murder everyone.  
They had now realised the horrible truth...

THEY HAD DOOMED MANKIND...

Meanwhile, far from the border was a modern house in the plains where the enderman Cedric and his best friend: Susie the Lucario. They were watching TV as usual, it was an 11am showing of 'Two and a half men' when the news suddenly appeared.

"We interupt this program for important breaking news! A vicious undescribable small creature was last seen 30 minutes ago! Here's the picture"

The news showed a photograph of the creature which was infact the newborn creeper from 'Black Aperture'.

"We are currently unsure of what this creature is capable of, but until we get officials from scientists then-"

A scream was heard from outside the studio as other noises were, a loud demonic roar could be heard and the camera was suddenly pushed onto the ground.

"Um, we are having slight techincal with the-********** We advise you to barricade your-******* The military are doing everything they can to-***** The studio would like to say "god bless" to all that are watching this-*******"

The TV turned to static and eventually to the SMTP colour bars. Cedric and Susie looked at eachother with horror.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Susie, not seeming to understand the whole situation.

"I don't know Susie, but something tells me this isn't good" responded the Enderman


	2. The Escape Plan

Following the news report's orders, Cedric and Susie began to lock and barricade their doors and hope that help would eventually arrive. The first weeks in the house were okay, until they finally ran out of food supplies so they had to live with hunger for a few more weeks as going out of the house for some food would probably result in death. Luckily they still had electricity when another news report was filmed from a safer location. The news reporter explained that many families have had to evacuate to a different from the disastrous destruction caused by the bloodthirsty monster that was still lurking the cities, many of the department stores were deserted giving high risk them being looted by bandits, then again that was likely impossible because of the beast. The news then showed another photograph of the monster which was now fully grown. The monster was the same size as a mutant creeper and had light green skin like a normal creeper, it looked very different to a mutant creeper though. It's legs were like spider legs with daggers, it's mouth was full of hard sharp teeth that were capable of tearing through bone with one snap. The creature also had several bullet holes dripping with black and dark red fluid which were from several people who tried to defend themselves but to no avail, the power suddenly shut down. The creature had cut off the electricity.

"Shit" said Susie with frustration.

It was not long before Cedric and Susie heard rustling outside their house, Cedric peeked through the wooden boards that were barricading the windows, there was nothing there. Cedric thought it was his imagination and sat back down. Just then, they heard what sounded like daggers hitting their roof. "Please don't be the monster. Please don't be the monster." Susie and Cedric kept saying these words into her heads, hoping that it was not the giant creeper on their roof. They were proven wrong just as a green pincer leg covered in blood smashed through the roof.

With sheer terror on their faces, Cedric and Susie immediately ran to the door and ripped off the wooden boards and ran as fast as they could with the large monster in pursuit. The two ran into a dark forest and continued running until Susie tripped over. Her foot was caught on a silverfish's skeleton with the ribcage punctured into her skin. Cedric suddenly saw his friend stuck on the ground and ran to her.

"Cedric, Help me!" The scared blue dog called out to the Enderman.

Cedric managed to pull the ribcage off of Susie's wounded foot but the Lucario could not move, her foot hurt really badly and she was wincing in pain. So the Enderman immediatley picked up Susie and carried her in his arms. They both had no idea where they were nor how far the monster was far from them. They just kept running until nightfall when they reached a clearing surronded by several rocks near a river. The Lucario and the Enderman decided to stay here for the night and built a campfire.

"Ouch!" yelled the blue aura dog with tears of pain streaming down her face

"Sorry" said Cedric who was disinfecting the wound on Susie's foot with purified blaze powder.

Luckily, the Enderman had some bandages and was able to bandage Susie's wound.

"Thanks Cedric" said the grateful Lucario

"Don't mention it"

Hours later, Cedric and Susie were talking: They were talking about how they should try to stay as far away from the monster as possible. They didn't even think about trying to fight back because of the possible consequences. They thought hard and finally decided to keep running until the monster was no longer able to track them down. When they sat back and rested on the ground, Susie spoke out.

"Cedric?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the military is still trying to take the creature down?"

"I wouldn't count on it. You saw the photo on the news." Cedric was referring to the photo shown on the news before the monster attacked their home hinting out that gunshot would have no effect at all.

"I just hope everything sorts itself out"

"I hope so too Susie"

After their small talk, Susie and Cedric went to sleep. It was the middle of the night when Cedric heard shivering near him. Susie was shivering cold from the cold night. A unique thing about Endermen is that they are warm blooded creatures, their blood however is alot warmer so the blood can make the body fully adjust to the enviroment's temperature, meaning that Endermen can survive winters that are colder than -35C so the cold wind gave no effect to Cedric. Slowly and gently, he moved towards the blue dog and held her soflty in his arms to keep her warm, Susie opened one eye seeing this and went back to sleep forming a smile on her muzzle.


	3. No Turning Back

The next morning, the sun gleamed onto the two sleeping friends, Cedric was the first to wake up and managed to wake the blue dog next  
to him. Susie awoke from her slumber and let out a big yawn, suddenly: Cedric and Susie noticed the nearby river was thriving with fish.  
Time for breakfast, the two walked over to the large line of water and looked at the salmon and other species of fish jumping over the  
rocks sticking out of the water. Due to his body intolernace with water, Cedric made his own fishing rod and fished the common human  
way while Susie stepped onto a river bank and managed to catch a few fish with her paws. Cedric was lucky enough to catch a few flapping  
aqua mobs aswell as he used golden melon slices for bait which attracted quite a lot of fish. When they were finished with their morning meal, Cedric and Susie sat down behind a rock and thought on what they should do now. After 10 minutes of thinking, Cedric said:

"Susie, We should probably keep walking"

The Lucario agreed with him and they both kept walking, they ended up into a forest and found two forked paths. Susie decided to go to  
the left while Cedric decided to go on the path to the right. As Susie kept walking through her path, she passed through more foilage  
which grew larger as she went deeper and deeper into the path until it was covered in leaves, eventually Susie ended up in a large clearing  
in the forest. The area looked barren and deserted, Susie tried to call out for someone.

"Hello?"

"Is anyone there?"

No answer, just then she noticed a small lizard at the edge of the clearing and walked towards it. The lizard scampered off back into the  
tall forest with Susie giving chase until she saw the lizard rest on a rock. Just as Susie was about to approach the lizard, a large shadow in the shape of a spider's leg snapped onto the lizard killing it, leaving a few drops of blood on the rock. As Susie looked up, she suddenly saw a large shadow behind the trees towering her. Just then, she noticed some strange clear fluid drop onto the rock and drizzle down  
onto the ground, it looked like... saliva?

Susie looked up again and her eyes widened with fear. The shadow advanced forward and revealed it's true form. It was the creeper monster that was standing before her. As the beast began moving towards her, Susie let out a huge scream and ran for her life. Cedric who heard the scream nearby realised that Susie was in trouble and ran as fast as he could to save her. The blue aura ran to a large wall and was cornered by the large green menace. With a loud roar, the creeper was just about to swipe at Susie when it heard a noise behind it. Cedric who was hiding behind a tree was throwing rocks onto the ground to distract the beast. He threw a rock much further away and the monstrous behemoth ran to the noise. With the monster out of the way for now, Cedric ran up to Susie and they both ran out of the forest. The monster who was still looking for where the noise came from suddenly noticed the Enderman and the Lucario exit the forest and began to chase them.

Cedric and Susie made it to an open plain and desperately attempted to look for a place to hide with no success. Within minutes the monster had finally caught up with them and was ready to kill them once and for all. There was no way in hell that Cedric was gonna let the foul behemoth murder his only friend. He stepped towards the monster and was ready to take it out, only to be smacked away by the monster knocking him unconscious, the beast focused on Susie who tried to back away from the monster. The horrible creature whacked the Lucario with its claws and Susie smacked against the bottom of a tall cliff, the monster ran up to the blue dog and picked her up with its jagged teeth and threw her against the wall again to stop Susie from struggling. Meanwhile, Cedric regained consciousness and looked on with horror on what the deformed terror was about to do to his friend. Suddenly, he noticed a bottle partially buried underground and dug it up revealing it to be a vial of 'Chemical X'.

The injured Lucario tried to stand up but was too weak to do so. The beast, knowing that Susie was weak enough, advanced towards her and was about to penetrate her chest with its claw when suddenly... a boulder hit against the wall and broke into large pieces. The monster turned its head and saw what had thrown. A mutant Enderman in the distance was walking towards the beast, it's eyes were full of rage as it stared on at the beast. It was Cedric, he had drunken the chemical X which mutated him into a colossal jet black hulking creature with now 4 arms and had hands with claws for fingers. As he stepped closer to the giant creeper, in a monstrous voice, Cedric threatened the beast.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH!"**

The monstrous creeper hybrid roared angrily in response and charged towards the new Cedric, it prepared its claws ready to slice him in half.  
Cedric dodged the attack and began to fight the beast.

Cedric tore a boulder of the earth off of the ground and struck the 4 legged monster in the head and gashed the monster on the chest, the beast stabbed the colossal Enderman in the shoulderblade making him grunt in pain. The beast kicked Cedric and attempted to leap on to him and dig its claws into him, Cedric avoided the attack and slashed a back leg of the beast, causing it to fall off the beast's waist spraying blood everywhere. The monster retaliated by cutting Cedric's chest open, the mutated Enderman in return ran towards the wall with the beast in pursuit. The monster latched onto Cedric's back and attempted to bite into his neck. Cedric managed to throw the large creature off of him and against the wall causing some of the rock to break off, this distracted the monster while Cedric ran and ducked for cover as the monstrous creeper was smothered in boulders. Cedric looked at the pile of rocks. Suddenly a large mangled claw tore through the pile and the beast who was now badly disfigured with broken bones climbed out of the pile. The beast lead Cedric to a cliff with the ground 10,000 feet below. The creeper attempted to push Cedric off the cliff but immediately stopped as Cedric slashed into the beast's groin. With the beast growling in pain, Cedric kicked the disgusting abomination off the cliff but the monster managed to grab hold of the edge with its claws. Cedric stared at the monster and saw it's eyes filled with terror and near defeat. Cedric didn't need to think twice. With a potent thrust, Cedric kicked the monster really hard making it lose its grip.

Cedric watched as the monster plummeted to its ultimate demise. At the bottom of the cliff, the beast was impaled onto a jagged rock through the torso. The stone spine had punctured the explosive organ at which point. The monster hissed with the last roar, and imploded into a large gory mass of blood and bones.

The beast that had terrorised the world for months was no more.

As Cedric look at the large mass of red fluid and organs, his anger lessened causing the effects of the chemical X to wear off until finally. Cedric was finally back to his normal self.

Susie, who had seen the whole thing regained the strength to stand up and ran towards Cedric. She hugged and kissed him for his determination and bravery.

"Cedric! You did it! You saved the world! And you saved my life..."

Cedric smiled and returned the hug. Like the loving friend he was, Cedric picked up Susie, carried her in his arms and walked home.

3 Weeks later, the cities returned back to normal and many of the survivors returned to their home, The news came on.

"We don't know how it happened, but it's official. The horrible hybrid creature has been destroyed, I repeat: The horrible hybrid creature has been destroyed and removed out of existence! Once again, things are back to normal as everyone is now living their normal happy lives without any more worries!"

Cedric and Susie watched this amazing news flash and smile at eachother.

"I'm proud of you Cedric. You have proven that you are tougher than any other living monster and that you will always be there for me" Said Susie, kissing her best friend.

"I love you too, Susie" Cedric thought in response.

As they both continued to watch TV, the sky turned to dusk as the moonlight glared onto a nearby river with a creeper and a ninetails who were camping nearby.

It had been one amazing adventure for Cedric and Susie.

**THE END**


End file.
